


It's A Terrible Life

by shadowglove88



Series: The Day Star Series [2]
Category: Constantine (2005), Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester owns a Prius, Demons to the rescue, F/M, Fugue, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Sam has 'dreams', Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Chloe and Lois have found Sam and Dean...the problem with that is that Sam Wesson and Dean Smith have no idea who they really are, and instead Sam's an IT specialist at the Sandover building while Dean is on the Master Cleanse...





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh come  _on_ , you have to admit that this is hysterical." Chloe sniggered admittedly evilly as she gazed through the plate glass front of the diner across the road from the Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc. building.

"No, this is  _not_  hysterical." Lois frowned, gazing at the building as well.

"He drives a  _Prius!_ " Chloe cackled, throwing her head back and slapping the table. "Dean Winchester  _owns_  a  _Prius_!"

Lois' lips twitched reluctantly at that. "Nothing wrong with trying to protect the environment."

"When he was walking into the building, I heard him talking on his phone to someone telling them about how the 'Master Cleanse' was going." Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head, nearly crying from mirth at the memory.

Lois looked up at that, unable to keep the bark of laughter that escaped her.

Ever since Lois had become Chloe's  _minion_  things between them had slowly become better.

Chloe didn't know if it was because as her minion Chloe knew Lois would never be able to turn on her-or if the time they'd spent together these last two weeks trying to find Sam and Dean after Ellen and Jo had informed them (after having to be subdued at first when they'd seen Chloe, whom they knew was supposed to be dead) that the boys had gone missing-had helped the girls slowly ease into a more open, relaxed relationship. All Chloe knew was that they were working together, and the edge was slowly beginning to be softened.

It wasn't like before the her death, but it was much better than after she'd returned.

"Have we figured out what exactly has happened to them to give them these lobotomies from hell?" Lois wanted to know chewing on a fry.

"Obviously its a fugue state of some kind. I mean, from what I've managed to glean from the coworkers after they'd left, they're going by different names, Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, and they have different pasts and, well, if it was just amnesia they wouldn't remember their past but they'd  _know_  that they didn't remember."

"Whereas in a fugue state they forget about their past and instead think they had a different one?" Lois swallowed the fry, making a face.

"Bingo." Chloe nodded, reaching over and stealing one of Lois' fries. "Which means that this isn't some accident. Especially not with these jobs. Together. In the same building. Even if they don't seem to remember each other."

"So what are we thinking?" Lois slapped at Chloe's hand when it reached for another fry. "A curse of some kind?"

"Maybe." Chloe nodded, shaking her stinging hand, before reaching instead for her own burger. "It could be a Trickster though."

"Hmmm. Forgot about that one." Lois agreed, taking a sip of her coke. "Too bad we don't have John here. He always knew what things were."

Things went silent between the cousins.

John Winchester was a sore topic which they tended to avoid.

Chloe took a bite out of her burger and her gaze returned to the front of the Sandover building, planning her next move. If she was going to get the Day Star and be able to control it she needed Sam and Dean, and that meant she was trying to do like Ernie had told her and think with her head and not her bruised ego or heart, because both were hurt and bitching against her about this. She knew, deep down inside, that the reason  _why_  she was so hurt about everything that'd happened was because Lois, Sam, and Dean had been her world, and their betrayal had pierced through her worse than the Spear of Destiny ever could have.

Chloe knew for a fact that if John or Bobby or even Missouri had killed her she wouldn't have been half as embittered or hurt, so she needed to stop thinking with her feelings and think of Cas, and Angela, and Constantine. She needed to be the bigger woman and just learn to deal with the situation.

* * *

 

Dealing was just what Chloe was doing the next day as she posed as a temp at Sandoval.

In a thin red shirt, tight black skirt, and pencil heels, she felt she fit the part as she arrived in the lobby, making sure to sway her hips as she walked, her hips were the only thing the security guard noticed as she passed by, forgetting to check her for clearance.

Smirking at a job well done, Chloe looked into the elevator as it opened, and wondered if fortune was smiling at her or not. There were only two people in there, and those two people were  Sam Wesson and Dean Smith (there was no way she was calling them Winchester, their real personalities would be ashamed to be caught like this). Neither of them had noticed her yet, both looking at their phones, so she was allowed to glare at them, even if for a second, before she fought the resentment down and instead plastered a smile on her face, entering the elevator with them. 

The elevator doors slid closed, her entrance causing both Sam and Dean to look up from their phones, and yet other than the looks of male appreciation, not a glimpse of recognition appeared in their eyes.

She boiled inside. You'd think seeing the woman they'd had a hand in  _killing_  would spark  _some_  recognition. Still, she had to feel a bit of pity for them. Sam looked like a real dork in his tech support uniform, and Dean a douche in his manager's suit.

Also, Dean was on the Master Cleanse, that merited some compassion alone.

"So...you're new?" Dean might be making the first move, but his voice lacked the self-confidence that it usually held. It might have something to do with his bright red tie and striped office shirt.

Chloe glanced at him over her shoulder. "In a Faustian manner of speaking."

Dean frowned slightly, obviously not getting what she was referring to.

Suddenly the elevator jerked to a violent standstill.

Chloe lost her balance and fell back into Sam, who wrapped his arms around her protectively as the lights went out.

"It's okay Chloe," Sam was quick to reassure her.

The blonde went still. She hadn't introduced herself yet.

Sam went still as well.

The lights flickered on, bathing them, illuminating Chloe as she looked up at Sam in horror while Sam stared down at her in confusion.

Dean peered between them, face a frown as he cleared his throat. "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"We don't." Sam frowned, bringing a hand to his forehead as if his head was in pain. "I'm sorry I-I don't know why I just did that." He cleared his throat and struck out his hand towards her. "Sam Wesson."

She looked down at that hand, confused and queasy, yet she took it nonetheless, shaking it. "Chloe Sullivan."

Sam's eyes widened.

Dean's narrowed. "I thought you said you didn't know each other."

"We don't." Chloe pulled her hand from Sam's and turned to the buttons, pressing the intercom.

Nothing.

She pressed the emergency button.

Nothing.

Just  _great_.

Looking around her, the blonde didn't like to admit it, but she was starting to enter into a panic attack.

She was with the Winchesters again, and so close, and  _locked in_  with them. It was too much of a sensory overload all at once. A part of her hated their guts, and the other part just wanted to cry and hug them.

"Stupid machine." The blonde looked around her, before her gaze went up. "Right." She turned to Sam. "Open that."

Sam frowned, looking up at the latch above them before doing as told, pushing the top so that it flung open, letting in air.

"Maintenance should know what's happening and will be here to help us in seconds." Dean sounded like he was trying to reassure himself with that.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously. Who had done this to him and  _why_?

"Unless someone  _else_  hasn't killed himself for no good reason," Sam muttered. "They'll be busy cleaning up that mess to even notice us."

"People have been killing each other?" Chloe's eyes narrowed at this little detail.

"Don't  _scare_  her." Dean snapped at Sam.

"Look man, you know it just like I do. You  _saw_  what happened to Ian. Something's going on in this building, and if it isn't happening to someone else it might be happening to  _us_  right now." Sam glared at him. "Whatever's making the others kill themselves probably realized we're onto it and it's come to off us too."

Chloe began to undo the straps of her shoes while she mentally catalogued exactly what was going on here.

The Winchesters had been placed with no memories of their past or their skills in a building that had something that was killing those who worked there. What were the odds that this was a coincidence?

The blonde grunted as she jumped, her fingers barely making contact with the edge of the open part of the elevator, only just enough for her to catch a grip and pull herself up out of the latch.

"What the  _hell_?" Dean cursed down below. "What is she?  _Xena_?"

Chloe looked around her in the darkness, moving carefully around the top of the elevator, maneuvering around the sustaining cables towards the security ladder on the side of the wall.

"Wait!" Sam called from inside, grunting as he pulled himself out as well. "What are you doing?"

"If there's something in this building killing people, I'm not about to stay in an elevator dangling over hell knows how many floors," Chloe responded, hiking her skirt up high as Dean pulled himself out as well, with a couple of grunts and curses directed at the Master Cleanse.

In fact, Dean only stopped bitching when he noticed her bare thigh.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde began climbing up the escape ladder.

Sam hesitated before following after her.

"Guys, there's no way the elevator is going to  _fall_." Dean called from where he was still standing on the top of said elevator.

It then gave a dangerous jerk.

Dean's eyes widened and he hurried towards the ladder, beginning to climb up after them.

Chloe continued climbing until she reached the next set of doors. Only then did she stop to wonder just how she was going to pry open said doors.

Suddenly the doors slid open and a hand reached out for her.

A transparent hand.

Gaze following the hand up to the person it was attached to, Chloe's eyes widened as she gazed up at the male ghost bending down in front of her. She wondered if this was the ghost causing all the murders, and if so, why he was offering help.

"My Queen..." He kept his hand out towards her. "Please accept my humble help."

She blinked, realizing that this ghost somehow  _knew_  who...what...who she was. Her green eyes went to his hand and she slowly placed hers in his, eyes widening further when she could feel his hand enclosing around hers before he pulled her up to safety. "Your name?"

"P.T. Sandover, your faithful servant in life and death." He bowed. "I will try to keep him away from you."

The blonde opened her mouth to ask whom he was talking about, but the ghost bowed his head and faded away to nothing right before Sam appeared, climbing up onto the next floor, Dean close behind him.

Chloe took in a deep breath, wondering how to go about this. Ernie nor Lilith nor Midnite had warned her that ghosts would be sensitive to her, or that she was able to touch them as if they were flesh. That would have been a very helpful heads up so that she didn't make a fool of herself like she had by just  _staring_  at the ghost!

She growled in irritation, running her hands over her suit to give herself something to do.

"The ghost must have been warning us to stop investigating." Sam turned to Dean.

Chloe sent the brothers a look. Should she tell them straight away that they weren't who they thought it was, or should she play along and try to figure out who was behind this and what the agenda was? On the one hand she could get straight to the point and hurry on her journey, but on the other hand there was someone powerful behind all this, and he or she must have had a reason for doing this to Sam and Dean. She'd like to know who she might be up against. Somehow the ghost was a part of this, but it wasn't the one in charge of what was going on - and that left her with many possibilities and questions.

"I can't believe this." Dean shook his head.

Mind made up, she turned towards the men and placed her hands on her hips. "So there's a ghost here?"

Sam and Dean shared looks before Dean cleared his throat and straightened his suit. "Don't be worried, miss, we have this situation under control."

"Clearly." She tried to reign back as much sarcasm as possible.

"Yeah." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, we've gotten information from professionals and know what to do."

"Professionals?" Chloe didn't have to pretend curiosity.

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably, clearing his throat once more. "Ghostfacers."

Chloe relaxed her face and tightened her fists, trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

Ghostfacers?

 _Seriously_?

Those  _wannabes_  were considered  _professionals_  by this version of Sam and Dean? That just went to show that whoever did this to them was  _sadistic_.

"What did these professionals say you should do?" Chloe questioned, wondering exactly what she was dealing with.

"Research," Sam replied seriously. "We were heading up to try and figure out if we could find the identity of the ghost haunting this building."

"Obviously he doesn't want you going up," Chloe decided.

"Why do you think it's a guy?" Dean wanted to know, eyes narrowed.

 _Because I saw him_. She shook her head. "A woman would have thought of a better way of warning you off than stopping an elevator."

Dean and Sam shared looks, obviously not sure about that logic but since neither of them quite knew the female mind they couldn't repute her point of view either.

A ding behind them made them turn as the elevator rose to that floor and her shoes awaited her. "Perfect." Walking passed the males, Chloe grabbed her heels and exited the elevator, dropping the shoes to the ground and putting them on. "We should go."

"Go where?" Sam wanted to know.

"His office." She pointed to Dean.

"Why his office?" Sam frowned.

"How big is your office?" Chloe turned to Sam challengingly.

Sam cleared his throat. "Right. His office."

"We should probably take the stairs." Dean cleared his throat, gazing into the elevator at his abandoned suitcase, obviously wondering whether it was worth going back into the elevator for.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe sauntered into the elevator and picked it up, walking back out to pass it to its rightful owner.

"Right. Was about to do that," Dean assured her, turning and leading the way towards the stairwell.

Sam stayed behind, just looking at her.

She raised her chin slightly, eyeing him right back. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in past lives?"

The blonde blinked, her defensive hostility melting in confusion. "Well, if ghosts exist why should past lives be such a stretch?"

Sam just eyed her, his hand moving as if to reach for her before he clenched his fist and pulled away. Without saying anything else he went to follow after Dean.

Chloe watched him go, and when the door to the stairwell closed behind them she pulled out her phone and dialed Lois.

"You found them?" Lois asked, voice muffled, apparently eating something.

"Do research on someone connected to this building by the name of P.T. Sandover, possibly the founder, and see if you can find any connection between him and devil worship. Don't call me with any results, send them to me by text or email."

"Hmmm. This sounds intriguing. I'm on it." Lois cut off the call.

Putting her phone away, Chloe went towards the stairs and opened the door, turning a second, wondering why she wasn't surprised to find Sandover leaning against the now closed elevator doors. She sent him a little wave, and then disappeared into the stairwell, the door swinging shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had a  _huge_  office with a view people would kill for.

Chloe didn't know if whoever had done this to them thought it made up for the Cowardly Lion attitude and terrible wardrobe given to the oldest Winchester, but she figured despite how beautiful the view was it still wasn't worth it.

"Should we go on the Ghostfacers website again to see if they have more information that might help us before Mister McGhost causes the floor above us to collapse on us or something?" Dean leaned against his desk, drinking a large bottle of what she was sure was the Master Cleanse. "I mean, we might have missed something, like how to protect ourselves."

"We placed the salt around the windows and doorways, supposedly the ghost can't cross over it," Sam mumbled, typing on the computer, sitting behind Dean's desk.

"Has anyone stopped and wondered exactly  _why_  that is?" Dean wanted to know, swallowing a large gulp of the lemon, water, honey, and cayenne pepper mix. "Why salt exactly? Does the fact that it preserve things offend ghosts because it reminds them that their bodies are rotting somewhere? Or is it condiments in general? If you put ground black pepper what exactly would happen? None of this makes any sense."

From where she was gazing out at the city below, Chloe had to admit that that evil, spiteful thing inside of her was enjoying this completely.

"I don't know Dean." Sam sighed. "It just works."

"How can we be sure it works?" Dean wanted to know, finishing the large bottle.

"Well, the ghost hasn't attacked us here, has it?" Sam sighed, looking up from his computer.

"How do we know it isn't just making us believe we're safe with the salt so that we let our guard down?" Dean wanted to know. "How do we know that we're not just sitting ducks here and it's toying with our heads?"

"He asks some good questions, Sam. I may not have studied up on this like you two have, but salt sounds kinda iffy. I haven't seen what this ghost has done like you guys have, but I can see that you are men who wouldn't make up stuff like this. I'm worried." Chloe couldn't help letting her inner devil out to play, figuring if she couldn't kill them herself anymore she was going to at least make them suffer a bit. "That ghost could be just waiting until we're not paying attention and then shove pencils through our eyes or something."

Dean gulped.

So did Sam, looking a little less sure than he had seconds ago.

Chloe turned her back on them, gazing out at the city once more before letting her darkly amused smile light her face.

"Look, the Ghostfacers say that salt is like acid for ghosts, and iron repels them... and they  _are_  the experts." Sam tried once more before clearing his throat. "And... and my... in my dreams they work too."

Chloe froze before turning to face the brothers once more. "Dreams?"

Dean sighed. "Not this again." He shook his head. "He over shares  _way_  too much."

"Look, they're not just dreams, okay? It's like... memories... of a past life or something." Sam stood, defensive, pacing slightly. "I've been dreaming them ever since I started working here. And in my dreams you're always there Dean, and Chloe is there too... that's how I knew her name in the elevator."

Dean blinked, suddenly remembering that. "Right. I'd forgotten about that."

Her phone beeped, and Chloe used the distraction, pulling it out and reading the message sent to her by Lois.

_**Okay, I found him! P.T. Sandover was, as you suspected, the founder of the building you are all in. From what I could dig up he was a workaholic and didn't have a wife or kids. He used to say that he was the company and that his very blood pumped through the building, but I can't find any records of devil worship in my records. I DID however find out that his office was room 1444 until he died in 1916.** _

_**I think his spirit is awoken in times of economic distress because after he died, during 1929 (or the Great Depression) 17 people committed suicide by jumping from office windows, and now from recent newspaper articles the employees from there now are starting to commit suicide as well.** _

_**You need backup?** _

Chloe wrote back that she could handle it, before putting away her phone and turning to the men, who were arguing softly amongst themselves.

"You're going to scare her away with this crazy talk," Dean hissed to Sam. "We're lucky enough that she believes us and doesn't think we're insane with all this ghost, psychic dreams and past life talk! To be honest  _I_  think we're crazy!"

"It's not crazy! I'm telling you its the truth!" Sam hissed back to him.

"Look, I know that the whole  _ghost_  aspect of your little fantasies has proven, well,  _true_." Dean glared at Sam. "But if the three of us had met in a past life before-."

"At least two," Sam interjected. "Some of my memories take place in medieval times. You were a knight, I was a judge, and she was a soothsayer."

"What? You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know," Dean grumbled. "If the three of us were together in  _multiple_  past lives, then don't you think I would remember  _something_  about clashing blades in the crusades or something?"

"You didn't go, to the crusades I mean," Sam tried to explain, hand on his head, eyes squinted, almost as if he was having the worst headache of his life. "Something happened that stopped you from going with King Richard and the others...but I can't remember what it was."

Chloe froze, feeling her body go cold and numb as memories took over. She remembered Lumiel weak, about to be defeated, sending her to the medieval times so he could heal. Somehow Sam and Dean must have touched her at the same second because they'd been zapped back with her. The three of them hadn't really known each other well at that time, it'd still been at the beginning of their acquaintance, and yet they'd had to pass for siblings and live in Medieval England. Lumiel had been too weak to take full control of her body and had receded inside, leaving her in control for the first time in a very long time. She'd had to get used to everything, especially the Winchesters, in a very short time.

The Winchesters were a very protective duo of brothers, and everything would have seem completely brotherly if it wasn't for the fact that even while caged in her own body Chloe had been attracted to both of them, and now that she had free use of her body once more, well, that attraction didn't stop. They lived in a small, one bedroom hut at first before becoming a part of King Richard's court, and somehow had ended up sharing a bed. That had been both heavenly and torturous because she slept between them and, well, the bed of straw had been very small. And it got cold. And the guys had liked to use her as their own personal hot water bottle.

It'd been terrible for her hormones.

She'd thought, once Sam became one of the Judges and Dean one of the Favored of King Richard's knights that things would change for the...more comfortable. She had her own room, spent most of her time with the soothsayers, and yet things somehow had become worse. That tension between her, Sam and Dean, it got  _stronger_. She disliked the wenches and maids and ladies who flocked around them, and they didn't allow any of the knights or lords or any man in general to be near her. And after Sir Roderick petitioned King Richard for his permission to woo Chloe (as she was a part of the king's court) and said permission was granted...well...things somewhat exploded after that.

It was after one of the banquets in which she was obligated to attend with Sir Roderick that she'd barely escaped a kiss from him at the door of her chambers before stumbling into her room, very much inebriated. She'd waited until she heard his footsteps disappear into the distance before looking up, surprised to find Dean and Sam there, equally as drunk. There'd been an argument, there'd been some mild physical violence she'd quite enjoyed, and then the three of them had ended up on her bed in a passionate frenzy.

She'd awoken the next day sore and satisfied, and sandwiched between the snoring brothers, very much like how it used to be while they lived in the hut, yet so different.

Somehow, after escaping Roderick in the nights, Sam and Dean would always be waiting for her, each time less and less drunk, and then they'd returned to the present and carried on their relationship until...

...Until they killed her and sent her to hell.

Gulping, Chloe turned away from the brothers, beginning to feel nauseous, just like every time she started thinking about her time in the Pit. She brought her hand to her stomach and leaned over slightly, cringing, feeling bile rise in her throat. Green eyes closed as she tried to breathe in and out, to concentrate on something else, something better, like Constantine had taught her. He knew what it was like to have phantom memories of hell come back to haunt you in the most inconvenient of times...and he'd been such a great help to her when she'd just come back from the Pit. If it hadn't been for Constantine she'd have crumpled into depression and nothingness and never would have been able to return to the semblance of humanity and normality that she tried to at least fake every day.

It was for him, she reminded herself, that she was doing this...even if...even if he hated her once this was over for what she'd become.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breathe.

Breathe!

Slowly... _slowly_...Chloe was able to open her eyes and straighten completely, in control of herself once more.

But she was hungry. So very hungry.

The blonde turned towards the brothers, who were still arguing, feeling her hunger blossom into a cramp in her stomach. Her eyes gazed hungrily at them, remembering Ernie's words about these two being two of the three most filling meals she could have...and yet...and yet she couldn't. Not now. It was still too soon and she couldn't just...

That cramp in her stomach tightened, causing her to flinch and start heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean quickly looked up.

"I need to get something to eat." She hesitated before the door, hand on the handle.

"I'll just order something for us to be delivered." Dean reached for his phone. "Its best we all stay on this side of the salt."

"We're not sure the salt works, remember?" She tightened her hold on the handle. "I'll be right back, there should be someone out there willing to give me a snack." Yanking open the door she stormed out and slammed it shut behind her, wincing in pain.

Who knew that emotional exertion would cause her to be hungrier than physical exertion did?

The blonde gazed at the workers, all looking equally delicious, and she whimpered, pressing her hand harder against her stomach.

Right now she'd take  _anyone_  she could get alone!

Hearing someone cursing in a small room to the side, she turned, smiling to see a cute enough guy with glasses walking into his smaller, unimpressive office, closing the door behind him, isolating himself from the rest of the worker bees. Chloe turned, like a shark who'd smelt blood, and opened the door, smiling at the surprised man as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"H-hi." The guy gave her a smile, loosening his tie as he cleared his throat. "You Mr. Addler's new secretary?"

Not bothering answering, Chloe walked towards him and grabbed the files in his hands, throwing them behind her carelessly.

"H-hey!" The poor guy didn't have time to say anything else as Chloe pushed him against the desk and brought her lips to his in a frenzied, hungry kiss. He gave a little squeak of surprise before his arms went around her and he kissed back, her hunger infecting him, that almost high sensation she gave those she fed from clouding over his mind and leaving him unable to think.

The pain began to leave immediately, and Chloe hiked up her skirt, straddling him as she sat on the edge of his desk. She moved her body against his, rubbed against his hard-on, increased his desire and thus her consumption. His hands clasped her hair before he cried out hoarsely and stilled.

The blonde frowned, pulling away slightly. " _Seriously_?"

He panted, smile pathetically happy, still considerably high.

"Great," Chloe mumbled as she climbed down in irritation, running her hand over her hair. "I'm still hungry."

Hiking back down her skirt, fixing her hair, the blonde exited the office and looked around, hoping that that guy had just been a quick comer and not that the extent of her need was just too much for the human body to take, causing them to reach climax rapidly - because if it was the second than she was going to have to go through half of the people on this floor if she wanted to be halfway full.

She was about to follow a curvaceous redhead into the photocopying room when Sam suddenly appeared by her side.

"We should go back," he announced. "Dean ordered food. And it isn't safe here. I know you don't really trust the salt theory but trust me when I say it works."

Trust him.

Huh.

How ironic.

It was probably the only thing she couldn't do.

Sighing, Chloe breathed in, reminding herself that emotional distress would only intensify her hunger. She forced herself to calm down, hoping that Speedy Gonzales had given her enough for her to keep a hold over herself.

"Come on." Sam motioned for her to follow as he led the way back.

Sending a random guy passing by her a longing look, Chloe groaned a hungry whimper, pressed her hand to her stomach, and followed Sam back.


	3. Chapter 3

Every time a colleague of Dean's entered his office Chloe gazed at him or her hungrily, but managed to keep herself in her seat. Dean had explained her and Sam's presence in his office as his needing some IT and consultant help on a deal he was making, and no one seemed to question him much. It helped that the people came in and then left quickly, otherwise Chloe didn't think she could keep herself from sexually assaulting them. She'd almost jumped the pimply teenager who'd brought them the food from the delivery place Dean had ordered, but had held onto her chair tightly and he'd left with his virginity intact.

Being around Sam and Dean wasn't helping either, because she knew deep inside that they'd be enough to stop her from going  _insane_ , but her pride was keeping her from feeding from them.

"I still think we should check out this Room 1444, that's where all the people who've killed themselves have gone to right before they start acting weird," Sam declared, completely oblivious to her inner torment.

Dean went to where his golf clubs were and pulled one out. "But this time we take the stairs."

Chloe eyed him in utter horror.

Golf?

 _Really_?

Sam moved passed her and grabbed one of the golf clubs, eyeing it and testing its weight in his hand before giving an experimental swing. "Let's do this."

Chloe looked between the two of them, not at all assured that the two Tiger Woods wannabes could keep themselves safe. She sighed, standing, deciding that she'd have to go with them and not ditch them to find another snack as she'd planned. The blonde was getting a little tired of playing along, felt irritated and bitchy from her hunger, but tried to reign in her hunger long enough to see this through. She knew someone else was calling the shots, knew that Sandover couldn't keep 'him' back for long, and knew that if the ghost knew who she was then whoever was in charge of this knew as well. Before too long the one calling the shots was going to show himself, and Chloe was going to stick around until he did.

Just as Dean was about to head towards the door, his phone rang, and he frowned, going to look at it. "Dammit, it's Mr. Addler." He looked up. "I have to take this phone call."

Sam sent him an incredulous look.

Ignoring him, Dean put down his club and reached for his phone, all business once more as he talked to his boss.

This was the second time she'd heard of this 'Mr. Addler' and figured he was the head honcho of Sandover. She wondered if he mightn't have a clearer understanding of what was going on...or be behind it.

She was about to ask where Mr. Addler's office was so she could pop in for a quick visit, when she realized Sam was watching her intently.

"What?" The blonde snapped, feeling hungry and impatient and defensive.

"You just..." Sam shook his head and looked away. "You look so much like you do in my dreams it's creepy. I mean, I explained away Dean because I'd seen him at work a couple of times, but I've never seen you before and yet I feel as if I know you."

"You don't," she replied, a little angrily and very truthfully.

"I-I know." Sam gazed down at his shoes. "This-this must really freak you out, huh?"

The blonde watched as Dean sat back down, checking his computer for some information the boss was asking for. "You'd be surprised at what it takes to freak me out."

To be truthful, Dean right now was freaking her out more than any baddie could.

"I'm freaked out." Sam apparently needed someone to talk to, and wasn't averse to loading everything on her. "I mean, I'm glad this means I'm not insane, but seeing what I see, and dreaming what I dream..." His gaze returned to her finally, haunted. "They're the worst nightmares... and what happened to you..."

Chloe frowned, returning her gaze to him once more. "What happened to me in your dreams? How did I die in this past life you believe so much in?"

He went pale and flinched, looking away once more. "I-I-I never saw your death."

"You're lying," she hissed, feeling that fire burning inside of her. "You saw how I died. You  _know_ how I died."

He gulped, shaking his head. "No."

Chloe stormed to Sam and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him around to face her. "Say it."

He looked down at her, surprised by her strength, before taking in a deep breath. "We killed you."

She let go of him as if burnt, those three words what she'd been searching for, and yet instead of the raging anger and violence she'd expected, instead she felt cold and sad.

"I don't-I don't remember the details-it's all so foggy," Sam whispered, voice breaking. "I remember D-Dean-we didn't want to-we-." His hands were beginning to tremble along with his voice. "You were dead, and then your body went up in flames and we couldn't even-we couldn't even  _bury you_."

Chloe took a couple of steps back, shocked at how Sam seemed to be about to break down in front of her over what he thought was a  _dream_.

"Dean hated himself, I hated myself, we both wanted to... we wanted to  _die_." Sam leaned hard against the wall, loosening his hold on the club until it dropped to the ground, his eyes dark, haunted. "I don't remember why we felt that we had to kill you. but I  _do_  remember in the end we knew it wasn't worth it."

Chloe backed away, emotions warring inside of her, increasing her hunger, causing the room to whirl dangerously. "I need some air."

Without another word she raced out of Dean's office, but didn't get far as someone reached out for her from one of the offices and pulled her inside. The door was closed and she pushed up against it, another body plastered to hers, a hand covering her mouth. Not that she would have screamed. Not now that she knew who the one who'd grabbed her was.

Dean's office door opened and Sam and Dean could be heard hurrying out, probably trying to find her.

That hand was removed from her mouth and Chloe gazed up into those eyes, voice a soft hiss, chest heaving. "What are you doing here?"

"You're sending out a distress signal every demon picked up on, but I was the lucky one to be closest to you thus I got here first," Zep whispered back, smile completely arrogant. "So how are we doing this?" He morphed into Sam Winchester, then Dean Winchester, and finally into Castiel as he reached under her skirt and tore off her underwear.

"Change back," she ordered, cupping his face, unable to think of Castiel right now and what he must be going through-what he must think of her if he could see her from his place on high. "I like your new host."

"Really?" Those lips curled in a wicked smile that would never be on Castiel's face, before morphing back into that of his host. "I'll have to keep him then."

"Zep," she whimpered in need. "Just stop  _talking_  already."

He grinned before bringing his lips to hers in a kiss, and then he was in her, and Chloe could feel the difference, the strength of this filling, her hunger dying down as she took her fill of him. She wasn't truly quenched though, and pushed him to the ground once it was done for another time, and while he chuckled at her he was considerably weaker from her having drawn already so much from him. By the ending of their go on the floor he was visibly fatigued, while she still was hungry and feeling like a starving person at a banquet.

Another demon appeared, this time a succubus whose sole purpose was to store up energy for Chloe, and the blonde partook of that energy, devouring it greedily, wondering if this was what a vampire was like in bloodlust. She didn't think on it too much though, nothing on her mind but the feeling of cool ice easing the painful burning that'd consumed her from within.

By the time she was slightly back to normal, six demons lay fatigued yet visibly high on the floor.

Chloe contemplated leaving them there before pausing and frowning, realizing that something inside of her recoiled and snarled at that idea, almost protectively. She wondered if that wasn't because of her opening up more and more to the Morning Star power inside of her and thus to her connection to the demons. Not wanting to really sit down an contemplate that for right now, the blonde sighed and then concentrated.

In the blinking of an eye, Lilith, Ruby and Meg appeared in front of her.

Meg smirked, waving her fingers at an Incubi on the floor.

Ruby blinked in surprise, looking down at her fallen brothers and sisters.

"You've been having some fun I see." Lilith went to stand in front of Chloe.

Chloe shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. "I was hungry."

Lilith chuckled, shaking her head. "This was but a snack. You should have seen what Lumiel consumed daily. And that was with him  _and_  you consuming energy from your consorts."

"Lumiel had an Apocalypse to power, he'd have had to consume more energy to keep it going," Chloe replied, gaze going down to the demons on the floor. "Can you get them out of here safely?"

Ruby looked up at Chloe at that, eyes wide, lips tilted in a small smile. "You're worried about them?"

"She's opening up, Ruby dear," Meg replied, resting her elbow on Ruby's shoulder. "Comes with the territory."

Lilith snapped her fingers, and with that a bright light exploded in the office, when it receded to nothing, the demons were gone as well, except for her, Meg, and Ruby. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Chloe frowned, eyeing the females. "What's with everyone changing hosts all of a sudden? The only reason I think I can recognize you all is because I know the feel of your energies. I've seen each and every one of the demons who came here to help me before at the bar, and everyone was wearing a different host except for Saltia."

"Our hosts were  _so_  last summer," Meg declared before smirking. "Word's gotten around that you have a distaste for anyone inhabiting bodies with souls in them."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Are you saying-?"

"Do you know how many brain-dead people have just suddenly and miraculously awoken these last couple of days?" Ruby smiled. "Everyone's calling it a miracle."

"Also," Meg continued, "a lot of people who 'died for a couple of seconds' have just miraculously come back as well."

"Those who still have their old hosts, like Saltia, are using them because the host has already died, from the demon having used the body for so long," Lilith explained. "Saltia has been in that body for almost a hundred years, the soul already moved on."

Chloe didn't know what to say, speechless.

"Plus, I have to say it..." Meg grinned. "It's nice not to have someone whining in your head all the time."

Suddenly the door flew open, and Sam and Dean appeared, brandishing their golf clubs.

"Chloe?" Dean frowned. "Are you alright?"

"What was that light?" Sam looked around him. "Everyone ran out saying something about a bomb?"

The demons ignored the newly arrived, Ruby taking a step towards Chloe. "About your investigation here, I can tell you that Sandover wouldn't have hurt you, Mother. He was one of your most faithful followers while alive."

"If anything, he was probably trying to trigger these two idiots' real memories, while putting himself at risk since they'd want to hunt him, as is their nature." Meg sneered at them.

"Wait a second, the ghost worships the temp?" Dean made a face. "Did you call her  _Mother_?"

"What do you mean  _real_  memories?" Sam's eyes narrowed. "And who the hell  _are_  you three?"

Lilith suddenly shuddered, looking up, eyes bleeding black simultaneously with Meg's and Ruby's as they too looked up.

Sam and Dean gasped in horror.

"We have to go. They're coming." Lilith vanished.

"Hold the phone!" Dean gasped. "Did she just  _vanish_?"

"Wait,  _who_  is coming?" Chloe asked, turning to Meg.

"Angels," Meg whispered, before disappearing as well.

"Angels exist?" Sam nearly squeaked.

And suddenly it made sense.

 _Angels_  were behind this.

But  _why_?

What use could they have for changing Dean's and Sam's memories and then sticking them in jobs in a haunted building?

"You need to get out of here." Ruby, who hadn't disappeared like the others, turned to Chloe, obviously terrified. "You're not strong enough to go up against an Angel yet."

"I'm staying," Chloe responded.

Ruby's inky eyes went pleading. " _Please_."

And then suddenly Ruby was pinned to the wall, fighting for breath, a hand gripping her throat. Attached to that hand was an Angel, a familiar one.

"Time to go back to hell, demon."

"Mr.  _Addler_?" Dean squeaked.

Sam was quiet, eyes narrowed, darting to and from everyone.

"Let her go Zachariah." Chloe growled, turning towards him.

He paused, turning his head away from a struggling Ruby. " _Chloe_." He smirked. "This is a long way from Papa Midnite's."

"But you know I stopped working there Zach." Chloe stayed alert, knowing that this place wasn't neutral like Papa Midnite's, and there was nothing keeping the Angel from acting out on his true feelings towards her. "You're one of the regulars."

"Right." Zachariah nodded, turning to face her more, but still keeping a hold on an obviously scared Ruby. "Midnite has some new girls working behind the counter. They can't make an Anal Piledriver worth shit."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Anal-?" Dean whispered.

"Let Ruby go, Zach." Chloe tried once more.

"She trespassed onto our territory." Zachariah tightened his grip. "She's  _ours_  to deal with as we see fit."

"No she's  _not,_ " Chloe growled. "And if you don't let her go, you'll have to deal with  _me_."

Ruby shook her head furiously.

Zachariah just stared at Chloe, before opening his fist.

Ruby collapsed to the ground, coughing.

"I see the rumors are true." He turned his back on the demon and put his full attention on Chloe. "You're opening up to your true nature." He smirked. "Wondered when you were going to give in, actually."

"Ruby." Chloe didn't look away from the Angel. "Go."

"But-." The demon stuttered, voice hoarse.

" _Go!_ " Chloe ordered.

Ruby closed her eyes and vanished.

Now that Ruby was gone, Chloe narrowed her eyes on Zachariah. "Where's Castiel?"

"Home sweet home," Zachariah answered, crocodile smile on his face. "Just catching up with  _family_."

"If you hurt him I swear-." Chloe took a threatening step towards him.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Zachariah raised his hands in a stop gesture. "Calm down. We're both on the same side here."

"Oh I doubt that." She didn't know exactly how she'd fair against Zachariah, but she wasn't going to back down, couldn't.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam interrupted, voice filled with frustration and confusion.

"Yeah, Zach, what exactly  _are_  you all up to?" Chloe asked, sweeping her hand out towards the Winchesters. "First you give them new identities-only to give them  _crappy_  ones, and then you give them new jobs-crappy ones, and on top of that you put them in a building that's haunted by someone who's killing the workers here? And all while they don't remember how to take care of a ghost?" The blonde made a face. "Is this how Heaven shows its favor for the hunters who helped kill me?"

"Wait,  _what_?" Dean was pale.

Sam's eyes widened in horror as he took a step back. " _It can't be._ "

"Now listen here Missy." Zachariah pouted. "Sandover was hibernating. We didn't think having those two numbskulls here would wake him up." He pointed his finger at her. "And we brought them here because after you went to Hell they were on a path to imminent death themselves! Do you know  _how_  many times we had to intervene during their hunts to make sure they weren't killed?" He ran his hand over his bald patch. "In the end it was decided that it was best to take them from the hunt for a while, let them live the normal life they'd always craved for."

"Look at them." Chloe swung her hand towards Sam and Dean. "One looks like a loser and the other a douche. I  _doubt_  this is what they'd always craved for."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"I think they look nice," Zachariah defended, clearly having chosen their wardrobe himself.

"Judging by the Vessel you chose, I don't doubt you do," Chloe muttered.

Zachariah glared at her. "No need to be  _insulting_." He sighed and clapped.

Sam and Dean grabbed their heads, crying out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, eyeing them warily.

"Righting their memories," the Angel replied. "You're going to need them to find the Day Star."

She turned to the Angel, eyes wide. "You're  _helping_  me?"

"I told you. We're on the same side." He raised his chin. "And I'm not promising anything, but I'll see what I can do to shorten Castiel's little family reunion."

With that, he vanished.

Chloe looked at the place he'd been, unable to understand what had just happened.

Why-why would Zachariah help her when Heaven was dead against her getting the Day Star?

What had he  _meant_  when he said they were on the same side?

" _Chloe_?"

She froze, that voice broken and confused and...

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to face Sam and Dean Winchester. They were now dressed normally, faces haunted, eyes watery and disbelieving.

"We're dead," Dean whispered. "You-you're really here...right?"

Sam made to move towards her.

Chloe automatically stepped back, seeing the shock and hurt flash on his face. She swallowed, telling herself to calm down as she finally faced the real them. "Sam. Dean."

Dean looked like he wanted to reach for her, but didn't, remembering her reaction to Sam's approach. "Is this... Heaven?"

"How did we die?" Sam asked, clenching his hands to his side.

"You didn't," Chloe replied, surprised that they didn't remember their time as Smith and Wesson. "You're both alive. The Angels just messed with your minds because you were being suicidal." She looked between them before sighing. "We should go."

She turned.

"Wha-wai- _Chloe_!" Sam finally snapped, grabbing her arm and whirling her around to face him.

" _Sammy_!" Dean hissed.

Sam glared down at Chloe.

Chloe glared up at him. "Let go of me."

"How are you still alive?" Sam hissed, tightening his hold and shaking her. "How long have you been alive?"

"Sam  _stop it_!" Dean snapped, coming towards them.

"Almost two years," Chloe answered the giant, causing both men to freeze.

" _What_?" Dean whispered, sounding heart broken.

Sam's grip on her arm loosened before he freed her completely. "Why-why haven't you found us sooner?"

Chloe laughed darkly, shaking her head. "You helped  _kill_  me. You-," she pointed to Dean. "You accepted the angel who was  _supposed_  to kill me." She took in a deep breath, trying to remember her resolve to get over those points, to understand that they'd saved the world, that, that... that she needed them if she wanted to get Constantine, Angela and Cas back. "Why would you think that the moment I was freed from _Hell_  that I'd go racing after you two with arms wide open?" She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. "When Constantine sprung me from Hell I wanted nothing more than to be as far away from you two as possible." Her eyes opened. "If I'd seen you two I would have  _killed_  you."

They couldn't look at her, faces pale and agonized.

"Why are you here now then?" Sam whispered, voice unsteady.

"Because God is MIA, Gabriel is becoming All-Powerful, and according to Lilith the only way I can make sure he doesn't try deep frying me is to get the Day Star. And according to  _everyone_ , I need  _you two_  to be able to get it," she explained bluntly, hands on her hips, chin raised.

"Who the hell is Lilith?" Dean wanted to know.

"Lumiel's old consort... or one of them at least." Chloe turned and began to walk away, the Winchesters keeping in step with her. "She and the other demons were hiding the Aaron Rod, but Gabriel got it."

"Wait." Sam frowned. "She's a  _demon_? Since when do you listen to  _demons_?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Chloe stopped and turned to look at them. "I'm the new Lumiel. The new Lucifer. The New Morning Star. Mama to demons everywhere."

Dean's eyes widened in horror. " _How_ -?"

Chloe really didn't want to talk about this here, but she knew them enough to know that they wouldn't move until they'd learnt more. "When I was killed Lumiel died inside of me. His tainted grace though, remained, and when when I was yanked out of the pit by Constantine, and when Castiel restored my body during the extraction, the tainted, angelic grace was still there." She then confessed something she'd realized a long time ago. "There must always be a balance, good can never be solely in charge, there has to be a counterpart to balance everything out. Satan can never be killed. Not really." The blonde smiled, and it was ugly. "It's a terrible life, isn't it?"

And with that she turned and stormed away.

She had to admit that she was a little surprised when, even after that, they followed anyway.


End file.
